


Still Family

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Canon, Broken Families, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, During Canon, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gandmothers, Gen, Grandaughters, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Holding, Hugging, Hugs, Kingdom of Mewni, Long Hair, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Mewni Royal Family, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Protective Star Butterfly, Royal Butterflies, Sad Star Butterfly, Song: Rewrite the Stars, Tears, Unconventional Families, royal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: After finding out that she and Eclipsa aren't family by blood Star tries to run away believing she lost the woman she saw as her grandmother.A certain someone won't let that happen though no matter if the council wants to lock her away.
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly & Star Butterfly, Moon Butterfly & Star Butterfly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Still Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and though I'm not really apart of the SVTOE fandom anymore I still watch a few episodes from time to time. 
> 
> This time while watching a few episodes I decided to write what I would have liked to happen when they all found out about Eclipsa not being related to Star and Moon.
> 
> I know this idea has probably been down before and it might not be very good but I still hope it makes someone happy. 
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Star felt tears slip down her face as she dropped her wand and tried to run out of the high council’s hall of judgment. Her heart seemed to break as she heard her own boots hit the ground, but before she could get very far, she felt a hand grab her arm. She believed it was her mother, so she tried to pull away, but the hand only held tighter.

Star let out a small yelp as she was suddenly pulled back with force causing her to stumble back into someone’s arms.

“Mom!” Star yelped trying to pull away as arms wrapped around her tightly engulfing her in a tight warm hug.

“Star… “ Moon’s voice rang in her ears as she looked to the side to see her mother as well as the other members of the high council standing there shocked.

Star looked at the four of them surprise now written across her own face as she did. Her Mom seemed unsettled while the three council members were ready to attack though Star didn’t know why until it finally hit her that it wasn’t her Mom who was hugging her.

She felt a hand start to run through her long blonde hair as the arms wrapped tighter around her holding her even tighter than before.

“It’s all right, sweetie,” Eclipsa’s voice filled her ears as she hugged the princess tighter Star could feel tears seeping into her dress sleeve but she didn’t pull away. “It’s all going to be all right,” She said to the younger magic-user.

“Eclipsa” Star asked as she wrapped her arms around the Queen of Darkness, more tears starting to slip down her face as she did.

“You’re still my granddaughter,” Eclipsa whispered, ignoring the weapons raised at her as she held the young girl she considered her granddaughter in fact maybe even like another daughter to her. “Blood or not you’re still my family,” She said gripping tighter to Star not wanting to let go in fear of the girl running off.

“But we ruined your family,” Star whispered as she buried her face in the true Queen of Mewni’s shoulder as more tears ran down her face.

“No, no you didn’t sweetheart,” Eclipsa said as she continued to run her fingers through Star’s hair trying to calm the small shutters that were coming from the Princess. “You knew nothing about this,” She whispered as she buried her face in her granddaughter’s hair, cutting her eyes towards the council who stiffened under her gaze.

Of course, Eclipsa felt anger towards them for everything they had done and now she added making Star cry to that list. She paid them no mind to them though as she began to rock herself and the girl she considered her granddaughter slightly trying to calm the princess down.

“You’re still my, granddaughter, Star,” Eclipsa said again smiling a sad smile as she felt Star hug her tighter as more tears soaked through her sleeve much like her own tears had done to Star. “You’re not a nobody,” She said knowing how badly Star was hurt right now. “We’re still family, I promise,” She said wanting the young princess to know she meant every word.

Eclipsa’s heart broke as Star began to sob loudly without another thought, causing Eclipsa to sink to the ground with the girl in her arms so her granddaughter wouldn’t fall. Eclipsa just held Star as she cried and ran her fingers through the messy blonde hair, both ignoring the surprised looks that Moon and the Magic High Council were giving them.

Eclipsa knew that they still had a lot to go through but she didn’t care just wanting her granddaughter felt sage and cared for at that moment.

After all they were family no matter if they didn’t have the same blood.


End file.
